Your Joy
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: Ginny thinking about her father and memories she had with him, before she gets married to Harry. SONGFIC. Your Joy by Chrisette Michele.


_Y_our _J_oy, a song sung by Chrisette Michele.

A fanfic by Brookeella1690,

**Disclaimer::: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. But I do own 6 hardcover copies of the books, and one paperback, and this idea. Nor do I own this song.**

* * *

"Your Joy"

_Walk down the sidewalk_

_Staring at your feet_

_Wishing my steps were longer_

_So by your sides I could keep _

Ginny Weasley was getting married tomorrow. To Harry Potter, the only boy who ever truly had her heart. Besides Gilderoy Lockhart, but that was a different story entirely. She couldn't have been more ecstatic. Her heart raced whenever she thought of him, and the wedding night.

But right now she couldn't think of the wedding night without feeling embarrassed at her heated cheeks, because she was spending time with her father, Arthur Weasley.

_Hold your hand much bigger_

_Never wanted mine to grow_

_So I could always fit perfect_

_Inside your palms just so _

Ginny had a very distinct memory of when she was very young, she was walking with her father in Diagon Alley. She still wondered why her mother wasn't in the memory but she figured that Molly had been off punishing Fred and George for some reason. She remembered looking up at her very tall father and holding out her hand for him to hold.

Ginny started to cry a little, feeling uncontrollable emotions at the memory. Arthur and Molly looked at her in concern.

"Ginevra, don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." Molly said, businesslike.

_No one loves me just like you do _

_No one knows me just like you do _

_No one can compare to the way my eyes fit in yours_

_You'll always be my father _

_And I'll always be your joy_

Ginny was the only girl. Of seven children, she was the only girl. So that naturally made her very special to her father. She was also the baby of the family. Arthur's only baby girl. Weasley women weren't born often, to be a Weasley woman they married the sons. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron.

_Laid me on your belly _

_Nights when mama wasn't home_

_Lightning made me shiver _

_And you never let me feel alone_

_I tried to match your breathing_

_Beating my little heart against yours_

_Perfect were the nights we were sleeping _

_I never want to end what we are, cos, _

It was raining. It wasn't supposed to rain. But luckily they had tents pitched. Ginny watched in wonder from her bedroom window as people began to gather under the tents, waiting for the wedding to start. She jumped, startled when a huge flash of lightning leapt across herwindow. Ginny upset the glass of water that Hermione, her maid of honor had brought her, the water flowed into a thin puddle on the smooth finished wood of the vanity. Ginny watched as the water gradually ran to the edge and rhythmically dripped to the floor.

Hermione noticing this, whipped out her wand and vanished the puddle of water.

"Ginny, are you almost ready? Your father's waiting." Molly said, knocking on the door to Ginny's room and opening it just enough to peek inside at the bridal party.

A vivid memory came back to Ginny, she was very young, she couldn't recount how young she was. But she was in a crib and watching lightning flash by her window and thunder rolling menacingly. She screamed for her mother, but instead Arthur appeared in the room like magic and took her from her crib.

He sat in the antique rocking chair bequeathed to them by Molly's mother. Baby Ginny pressed against his chest, suddenly the thunder didn't seem so menacing. They both fell asleep together in the rocking chair.

_No one loves me just like you do _

_No one knows me just like you do _

_No one can compare to the way my eyes fit in yours_

_You'll always be my father _

_And I'll always be your joy_

"Ginny, it's time!" Hermione squeaked, she gave Ginny an enormous hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Me neither." Ginny confessed. It seemed like only yesterday Harry had proposed to her, and today she was pledging love and fidelity to him forever.

_One day he'll come on bended knee_

_And ask my love away from thee_

_And when I give my love to him_

_You'll always have a place within _

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked. They had been having a lovely little dinner with the family. Of course, the whole family had been expecting this. It was a long time coming. Of course, the previous night, a very excited Arthur had blurted to his wife that Harry had asked him for permission to marry his baby, his joy. Molly had then proceeded to tell everybody in the family except Ginny, that Harry was planning on proposing, and on the threat of death loomed over the family if they mentioned a single detail to Ginny.

So when they all got up to at the end of dinner. They all feigned surprise at Harry getting down on one knee and the speech. Ginny who didn't have to feign anything was so surprised, she shot a look at her father with tears in her eyes and happily accepted.

"I love you daddy." She said to her father. They linked arms and they started down the aisle. Ginny couldn't take her eyes off Harry. Arthur kissed his daughter's cheek as they reached the alter. He walked to the front pew to sit next to his crying wife.

Ginny took Harry's hands and the reverend began the ceremony.

They exchanged vows.

"I, Harry take Ginny to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse."

"Ginny do you take this man, as your husband?" The reverend asked in his deep voice.

_No one loves me just like you do _

_No one knows me just like you do _

_No one can compare to the way my eyes fit in yours_

_You'll always be my father _

_And I'll always be your joy_

"I do."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

-What'd you think? I love you all, now review!

-I made it into a muggle ceremony because I didn't want to think up a wizarding wedding, cos I am kind of tired.

-this is part of my alternate universe Harry Potter, where all my pairings pretty much run the same (excluding Don't Make Me, and What Now?) anyway. The Ginny stories are Kerosene, and He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. (READ KEROSENE FIRST!)

-This song is by Chrisette Michele, I was surprised by how much I liked it. It was a free single, and I bought it because it was ok, by the 30 second sample I got. It's definitely worth getting. At least I thought so.


End file.
